Perseus Jackson, Fils du Ciel, Empereur du Troisième Empire Romain
by Kelorus
Summary: Que ce serait-il passer si Percy Jackson était le fils d'Uranus, Roi des Primordiaux, élevé depuis sa naissance à diriger les Romains. Lisez pour savoir: possible BoyxBoy and noté M par précaution.
1. Prologue

**Salut les gens, voici une nouvelle histoire, base cette fois sur Percy Jackson. Ce chapitre est avant tout une idée, et j'aimerai des commentaires pour savoir si je dois continuer. Certains personnages seront OOC, principalement Percy car il sera Arrogant, aimera le pouvoir, pourra être assez Sombre et Dark, mais aussi très loyal et adorable x) Il sera aussi Gay, mais n'ayez crainte, qui sait, il deviendra bi xD Un Poll est mis en place pour m'aider à choisir le couple xD Voir la fin x)**

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Uranus, aussi connu sous le nom d'Ouranos par les grecs, n'était pas descendu depuis son palais céleste pour errer sur Terre. Beaucoup ont cru qu'il fut _vaincu_ par son propre fils, Kronos, alors qu'en fait, il avait décidé de se retirer tout en laissant croire à ses enfants qu'il était vaincu. De toute façon, il ne supportait plus du tout l'horrible musaraigne qu'était sa femme, Terra. Et puis, c'est elle qui avait convaincu son propre fils de l'attaquer, pour lui, c'était semblable à une demande de divorce. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'il finit par vivre dans son palais céleste, observant la vie, s'amusant des guerres entre Titans et Dieux, et il récompensa subtilement son petit-fils, Jupiter, en lui accordant un certain contrôle sur son domaine. Bien évidemment, le contrôle de Jupiter sur les cieux était ridicule, mais ça, personne à part lui, Terra, et ses nièces, les parques (moires), ne pouvait le savoir.

Cependant, très vite, le primordial des cieux et des constellations commença à s'ennuyer, et au bout de plusieurs milliers d'années, il décida d'errer une fois de plus sur Terre. C'est ainsi qu'il finit à New-York, où il rencontra une femme des plus ravissantes. Cette dernière s'appelait Sally Jackson, et était une femme d'une beauté sans pareil. Tout d'abord, elle était gentille, d'une douceur incomparable, sans compter qu'elle était courageuse, et ne fut pas du tout intimidé lorsqu'elle apprit qui était Uranus. C'est ainsi qu'ils entretinrent une relation en 1992, ce qui entraina la naissance d'un jeune garçon le 18 août 1993, qu'ils nommèrent tout deux Perseus Jackson.

C'est à la naissance de son fils qu'Uranus eut une idée fantastique. Les dieux étaient de plus en plus corrompus, et il détestait les grecs. Or, il était parfaitement au courant de l'existence d'un camp romain, situé en Californie. C'est alors qu'il élabora un plan des plus intéressants, décidant qu'il était temps que les dieux, et les mortels se souviennent de lui. Et pour se faire, son fils allait être l'instrument de ses desseins. Après tout, qui mieux que son fils pourrait l'honorer ?

C'est ainsi qu'il proposa à Sally de quitter New-York, et de déménager en Californie à Los Angeles. Bien qu'il ne fût pas affecté par les anciennes lois, il ne pourrait vivre avec elle car il devait gérer la cour céleste, et lui proposa alors un soutien financier conséquent, ainsi qu'une protection contre les monstres. Cette dernière accepta, et c'est ainsi que dans le New-York Times, Sally Jackson apparut en première page en tant que l'heureuse gagnante du plus gros Loto de l'histoire des Etats-Unis, soit 500 millions de dollars. Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps, et avec l'aide d'Uranus, déménagea en Californie, ayant acheté un immense gratte-ciel, avec tout un système de sécurité et des gardes du corps pour protéger son fils. Evidemment, les Gardes du Corps étaient des humains extra-lucides, capables de discerner les monstres, et entrainés dans l'art de la guerre. Il était une cinquantaine, chacun possédant une arme faite en argent céleste afin de pouvoir vaincre efficacement n'importe quelle menace, ainsi que des armes à feu basiques, car après tout, il ne fallait pas exclure les voleurs, terroristes ou kidnappeurs.

Les années s'écoulèrent, et Percy apprit dès son plus jeune âge qui était son père. Uranus visitait de temps en temps, déposant des cadeaux pour son fils, et lui apprenant à diriger, à être un véritable roi. Quant à elle, Sally devint une véritable femme d'affaire, apprenant à gérer la fortune qu'elle avait gagné, faisant des placements en bourse, rachetant des sociétés en faillite pour les renforcer, et les revendre dix fois leur prix. A la fin, elle décida de racheter des compagnies aériennes, sa façon d'honorer l'homme qu'elle aimait, et surnomma son groupe _Uranus Airlines_ , créant ainsi la plus grande compagnie aérienne du monde. Elle réussit même à racheter la Compagnie Airbus, créant ainsi ses propres avions. C'est ainsi que Sally Jackson devint l'une des femmes les plus riches de la planète, et que Perseus devint l'un des héritiers les plus recherchés au monde.

De son côté, Perseus avait bien changé depuis qu'il était un simple bébé. Tout d'abord, il avait de splendides yeux bleus, tels des saphirs brillants au soleil, changeant en fonction de son humeur. Lorsqu'il était en colère, un véritable orage se déchainait dans ses prunelles. Il avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère, noir de jais, légèrement bouclés. Si ce n'est les cheveux, Perseus était la réplique parfaite de son père, dont il était très fier. Concernant son comportement, Perseus était quelqu'un de très social, sympathique, mais assez arrogant. Surement dû à ses gènes, mais aussi à sa position sociale. De plus, il insistait constamment pour que ses amis l'appellent Percy, mais seulement ses amis. Pour le reste du monde, c'était Perseus, et si une personne qu'il ne considérait pas comme ami avait le malheur de l'appeler Percy… Attendu la richesse de sa mère, Percy avait bénéficié de cours particuliers dès son plus jeune âge, concernant tous les domaines, que ce soit l'art, la politique, ou bien des domaines assez simples tels que l'informatique ou les langues. Ainsi, notre jeune héros parlait plusieurs langues, telles que le français, l'allemand, le russe, le grec (qu'il détestait, mais son père avait insisté, expliquant qu'il devrait être capable d'insulter et menacer les grecques), le latin, l'espagnol et l'italien. Il avait voulu apprendre le Mandarin et le Japonais, mais décida tout compte fait de ne pas le faire. Percy était un véritable petit génie, que ce soit dans les langues, en politique, et étonnamment, en informatique. Il aimait blaguer à propos de ça, disant souvent que le courant passait entre lui et les ordinateurs.

Malheureusement, et attendu sa popularité, Percy n'avait aucun véritable ami, et pouvait être assez seul, c'est la raison pour laquelle il passait son temps aux réceptions qu'organisait sa mère, car il aimait cet environnement où on pouvait avoir des _amis_ , où on pouvait discuter, planifier, et en seulement quelques mots, décider du futur d'une personne. Il était si simple de détruire la réputation de quelqu'un, et c'est ainsi que pour éviter que la sienne soit détruite, n'hésita pas à annoncer dès ses dix ans, il annonça fièrement son homosexualité, ce qui au début créa un scandale, mais étant très apprécié, Percy fut facilement accepté, faisait alors souvent la couverture des magazines.

C'est ainsi qu'à partir de ses dix ans que Percy commença son entrainement avec son père pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il apprit alors à lancer des éclairs, à créer d'immenses tempêtes, orages et typhons, mais aussi à former des chaines de ténèbres, indestructibles, pouvant immobiliser n'importe qui, même son père, ce dernier étant très fier de son fils. Il avait aussi hérité de la force monstrueuse de son père, devenant aussi fort qu'hercule. En termes de puissance pure, Percy, à seulement dix ans, était équivalent à un dieu mineur. Selon son père, au fur et à mesure qu'il grandirait, ses pouvoirs aussi grandiraient. Il estimait alors qu'à 18 ans, Percy serait plus puissant qu'un dieu Olympien. Après tout, il était le fils de l'être le plus puissant après Chaos. Pour fêter la fin de son entrainement à ses onze ans, Uranus décida de lui offrir une arme. Il choisit alors d'offrir à son fils un éclair, semblable à celui de Jupiter. L'éclair en lui-même était complètement pourpre, avec une poignée en Or impérial, se transformant en une chevalière en or sertie d'un saphir. Percy, étant un fan de Star Wars, aimait croire qu'il était un seigneur Sith, avec un double sabre laser, pouvant lancer des éclairs et déchainer la Force sur ses ennemis, ce qui amusait grandement sa mère et ses gardes du Corps. Quant à lui, Uranus aimait l'idée, surtout lorsque Percy commença à se prendre pour un Empereur Sith.

 _Empereur Sith ? Hm, ce n'est pas possible, mais pourquoi pas Empereur Romain ?_ pensa Uranus.

C'est ainsi qu'à 12 ans, notre héros fut emmené par une Limousine, vêtu d'un costume Stuart Hughes Diamond Edition, une paire d'A Testoni Noire aux pieds, ainsi que de sa chevalière en direction de San Francisco pour y rencontrer les demi-dieux vivant au Camp Jupiter, son père ayant décidé d'ignorer Lupa, la déesse louve. Il était escorté par quatre mortels extra-lucides, ainsi que son père, car ce dernier voulait à tout prix présenté son fils, et si nécessaire, le protéger des Olympiens.

* * *

 **V'la le Poll pour le couple:**

 **Octavian (parfait pour ce personnage niveau caractère),**

 **Jason**

 **Nico**

 **Apollon**

 **Mercure (Hermès)**

 **Autre (proposez)**


	2. Une entrée fracassante

**Salut à tous, voici votre prochain chapitre. Je précise que dans cette fiction, Jason a rejoint la légion à 10 ans, de même pour Octavian, qui a utilisé son titre d'augur et sa richesse/pouvoir politique pour devenir immédiatement Centurion x) J'ai inventé les préteurs actuels, mais j'vous rassure, ils resteront pas bien longtemps. Pour le Poll, voir plus bas.**

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'en 2005, une limousine entra dans le tunnel Caldecott, se dirigeant directement vers le Camp Jupiter. Percy était assez anxieux, car après tout, il allait enfin être dévoilé aux yeux du monde divin. Mais il était seulement anxieux, en aucun cas effrayé. Il avait parfaitement confiance en son père pour le protéger, ce dernier étant assis en face de lui dans la limousine. Uranus était assez grand, mesurant 1m90, vêtu d'un costume Armani et de chaussures en cuir italiennes. Après tout, il devait être capable de se faire passer pour un riche homme d'affaire. Percy aimait observer son père, et devait admettre qu'il était très beau. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucune attirance pour lui, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que l'inceste dans la famille était parfaitement normal, voire encouragé.

Percy ne cessait de gesticuler, son ADHD ne cessant d'agir sur lui, chose qui amusa grandement les deux gardes du corps autour de lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment de problème de dyslexie, son père étant avant tout un primordial, ses yeux pouvaient lire et comprendre n'importe quel langage sans forcément le parler oralement, d'où toutes ses leçons sur les langues.

Enfin, après une éternelle attente, la limousine arriva devant une rivière, surement le petit Tibre. Uranus avait décidé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour temporairement occulter la limousine, permettant ainsi d'éviter les sentinelles autour du Tunnel, ce qui expliqua l'étonnement des Romains gardant le pont menant au camp en voyant une immense limousine noire arriver devant eux. Très vite, une corne fut sonnée, et plusieurs soldats se dirigèrent vers la limousine, armés de gladius, tandis que des archers étaient en position de l'autre côté de la rivière. Très vite, la limousine fut submergé de tous côtés, ce qui n'inquiéta pas le moins du monde les occupants de la limousine. Très peu de temps après, deux romains vêtus de capes violettes avec une médaille représentant un aigle sur leurs plastrons. Très vite, les légionnaires se séparèrent pour laisser place aux Préteurs.

« Qui va là ? Fit la fille.

-Au nom de Rome, montrez-vous ! » Demanda le garçon.

A ces mots, les portes avant de la limousine s'ouvrirent, et les deux chauffeurs descendirent, ouvrant alors les portes arrières du véhicule. C'est alors que les deux autres gardes du corps descendirent, suivi de près par Perseus et son père. Uranus toisa alors les romains d'un regard perçant, avant de relâcher une once de son pouvoir, mettant à genoux tout le monde, sauf Perseus.

« Qu…qui êtes-vous ? Bégaya la fille.

-Silence ! Tonna Uranus.

-Je suis Uranus, primordial des cieux et des constellations, et vous me devez le respect, mortels ! » Reprit le primordial, le ciel au-dessus de lui s'assombrissant avec des masses nuageuses et des éclairs, faisant sursauter plus d'un. A ces mots, les romains blanchirent pour la plupart, sachant pertinemment qui était Uranus dans la mythologie, et surtout, sa puissance. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent Perseus, et surtout, le fait qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde affecté par le sursaut de puissance du primordial.

« Je suppose que vous êtes ceux qui dirigent ce camp ? Demanda Uranus, pointant alors du doigt les deux préteurs.

-Oui, mon seigneur. Répondit le garçon, la fille étant tétanisé et ne pouvant répondre.

-Bien ! Je vous présente mon fils, Perseus ! Il désigna du doigt Perseus. J'ai décidé qu'il rejoindrait la Légion Romaine. Ayant ma recommandation directe, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être en probation, et peut même directement devenir centurion.

-Mais...ce n'est pas… Commença le garçon.

-Oserais-tu me contredire, garçon ? L'interrompit Uranus, l'orage grondant encore plus fort au-dessus d'eux.

-Mon seigneur, ce que mon collègue voulait dire, c'est que toutes les places de centurions sont prises. Intervint alors la fille, tentant d'éviter à son collègue et amant de finir en morceau de charbon.

-Alors rétrogradez en un ! Et si vous n'avez pas confiance, alors testez-le dans votre arène face à vos centurions. Mon fils est plus que capable, et je peux vous assurer qu'il conduira Rome dans un nouvel âge d'or. Après tout, il est le second avènement de Caïus Octavius, que vous connaissez plus communément sous le nom d'Auguste César. Répondit alors le primordial, avant de subitement lever le regard au ciel.

-Je dois vous laisser, mais je vous préviens, je garderai un œil sur mon fils ! » Menaça alors Uranus, avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de brume et d'éclairs.

Tous les romains se mirent alors à respirer, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'ils avaient retenu leur souffle. Très vite, ils se concentrèrent sur Perseus, et s'étonnèrent de son accoutrement, si ce n'est les enfants de Venus qui ne purent s'empêcher de rougir voire baver en voyant ce qu'il portait. Les deux préteurs s'avancèrent alors vers Perseus.

« Je suis Julia de la Tour, fille de Venus et prêteuse de Rome. Dit alors la fille.

-Et moi, je suis Henry Wilkinson, fils de Mars, préteur de Rome. S'introduit par la suite le garçon.

-Enchantez ! Je me nomme Perseus Jackson, fils d'Uranus, et ces quatre personnes sont mes gardes du corps, des mortels extra-lucides. Se présenta alors Perseus, tout en désignant ses gardes du corps qui s'inclinèrent.

-Je suis désolé, mais ils ne peuvent rester ici. Fit alors Henry.

-Très bien. Répondit Perseus, qui se tourna ensuite vers ses gardes. Rentrez donc, si jamais j'ai besoin de vous, je vous contacterai par Message Iris. »

Les gardes du corps s'inclinèrent tous ensemble, avant de remonter dans la limousine et de repartir en direction de Los Angeles. Les romains restèrent bouche-bé en voyant les mortels obéir sans rechigner. Après le départ des mortels, ils redirigèrent leur attention sur le demi-primordial en face d'eux.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Déclara alors Julia, le tonnerre grondant au-dessus d'eux, comme s'il disait qu'en effet, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

-Avant tout, nous devons l'emmener devant l'Augure. Répondit Henry.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Henry ? Après tout, c'est Uranus lui-même qui nous a ordonné de prendre ce jeune homme. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de l'approbation des dieux. Hésita alors Julia.

-Pas de problème. Je savais que je devrais passer devant un certain augure, et mon père est parfaitement d'accord, je vous rassure. Fit alors Perseus, ce qui soulagea alors tout le monde.

-Parfait ! Sur ce, suis-moi je te prie. » Demanda alors Henry, se dirigeant alors vers le temple de Jupiter Optimus Maximus situé sur la colline aux temples, suivi de près par Perseus, tandis que Julia ordonna aux légionnaires de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

En très peu de temps, la nouvelle se répandit à travers tout Camp Jupiter, même Nouvelle Rome. Tout le monde était désormais au courant qu'un demi-primordial était parmi eux, et le fils d'Uranus en plus. Pour certains, cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais suite aux paroles d'Uranus, beaucoup se mirent à voir en Perseus un espoir, voire un renouveau. Evidemment, cela attira fortement l'attention d'un certain blond situé dans la 1ère cohorte en tant que légionnaire, nommé Jason Grace.

Au bout d'une heure, et après être passés devant maints bâtiments et commères, nos deux protagonistes finirent par arriver au Temple de Jupiter. Ils entrèrent ensemble, et c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent un blond aux yeux bleus et au corps fin, se situant devant un autel face à une statue géante du dieu.

« Augure, nous souhaitons savoir si les dieux acceptent notre nouvelle recrue, Perseus Jackson, fils d'Uranus. Demanda alors soudainement Henry, ne cherchant pas midi à quatorze heures.

-Je vois. Ainsi donc, c'est toi, le fils d'Uranus. Je suis Octavian, descendant d'Apollon, Augure de Rome et centurion de la première cohorte. Fit alors le blond, que Perseus reluqua entièrement.

-Enchanté. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, attendu que notre préteur adoré l'a fait à ma place. Répondit Perseus, s'inclinant alors rapidement devant Octavian tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le blondinet.

-Je vais consulter les présages. » Déclara alors l'augure, se dirigeant vers l'autel. C'est alors qu'il attrapa une peluche situé à terre, avant de la placer sur l'autel. Il retira alors la dague en or impérial situé à sa ceinture de son fourreau, puis éventra la peluche, avant de sortir ses _entrailles._ Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement, et au bout de deux minutes, Octavian sursauta avant de s'éloigner de l'autel.

« Les dieux acceptent Perseus dans la Légion. Il est voué à un grand destin, et j'espère qu'il rejoindra la 1ère cohorte. Déclara l'augure, tout en regardant Perseus avec un regard prédateur, empli d'envie.

-Parfait. Je vais donc le mener directement au Sénat pour que la marque lui soit imposée avant qu'il puisse être testé dans l'arène. » Fit alors Henry, se méfiant d'Octavian et du regard que ce dernier dirigea vers Perseus. L'augure hocha de la tête, et décida de les accompagner jusqu'au Sénat.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers Nouvelle Rome, passant tranquillement le pomerium et son gardien, Terminus, qui ne remarqua pas la bague de Perseus. Une fois arrivés au Sénat, ce dernier se trouva devant les sénateurs, les larès, ainsi que les centurions, et bien entendu, les deux préteurs et l'augure. Très vite, après quelques paroles et un petit rituel, l'avant-bras gauche de Perseus fut apposé du tatouage SPQR avec au-dessus, un éclair entouré d'étoiles, et une ligne en-dessous. Suite à la menace d'Uranus, le sénat accepta de donner le titre de centurion à Perseus, mais seulement après que celui-ci ait passé le test du Colisée pour voir à quel point il est bon.

C'est ainsi que Perseus se dirigea vers le Colisée.

* * *

 **Poll actuel:**

 **Nico: 7**

 **Octavian: 4**

 **Jason: 4**

 **Mercure: 4**

 **Apollon: 3**

 **Luke: 2**

 **Venus (male): 1**

 **Frank: 1**


	3. Le Conseil Olympien

**Salut à tous, voici la suite, soit la raison pour laquelle Uranus s'est sauvé! Comme vous pourrez le voir, j'ai déjà choisi les dieux qui seront de véritables emmerdeurs. Continuez de voter, le Poll est encore ouvert.**

* * *

\OLYMPE/

Les dieux étaient en plein conseil lorsqu'ils perçurent une immense puissance aux alentours du Camp Jupiter. En peu de temps, ils prirent tous leur forme Romaine.

« Iris, montre-nous le Camp Jupiter. » Ordonna Jupiter, avant qu'une immense image représentant Camp Jupiter ne se manifeste devant le Conseil Olympien. L'image se focalisa immédiatement sur la limousine qui venait d'entrée dans la Vallée.

« Euh, c'est moi, ou je vois une Limousine ? Demanda immédiatement Mercure.

-C'est bien une limousine. Répondit alors Minerve intriguée.

-Comment une limousine a-t-elle fait pour entrer dans la Vallée ? Questionna alors Apollon.

-C'est une excellente question, regardons de plus près pour en savoir plus. Déclara alors Jupiter.

-En tout cas, le propriétaire à bon goût, j'approuve. » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Venus, ayant exceptionnellement mis son miroir de côté. Certains dieux comme Minerve et Diane ne purent que rouler des yeux, tandis qu'Apollon et Mercure approuvèrent les propos de la déesse de l'amour.

C'est alors qu'ils virent Uranus sortir de la limousine entouré de mortels, mais seulement une personne put le reconnaitre. Immédiatement, Minerve envoya un message à Pluton pour qu'il les rejoigne. C'est ainsi que Pluton arriva dans toute sa splendeur à travers les ombres, choquant au passage quelques dieux.

« Pluton ! Qui t'a invité ici ? Demanda immédiatement Jupiter, l'air contrarié.

-C'est moi père. Répondit Minerve, enjoignant Pluton à s'asseoir.

-Et pour quelle raison l'as-tu invité, Minerve ? Demanda à nouveau le Roi des Dieux, faisant tonner le ciel.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, observez tous l'image ! » Déclara Minerve tandis qu'elle restait focalisée sur l'image montrant les demi-dieux face à Uranus et Perseus. Jupiter s'abstint de répondre, mais il continua de faire tonner le ciel. _Reine du Drame_ pensèrent alors tous les dieux présents avant de se refocaliser sur l'image.

C'est alors que tous les dieux entendirent la présentation d'Uranus, en faisant frémir plus d'un, effrayant certains. Ils furent encore plus estomaqués lorsque ce dernier présenta son fils.

« Uranus ?! Hurla alors Jupiter, ce levant d'un bond, en même temps que tous les autres dieux.

-C'est impossible ! Il a été vaincu et éparpillé par notre père ! Déclara alors Neptune, tandis que Pluton semblait pensif.

-Pourtant, ça ne semble pas étonner un certain dieu. Fit alors Minerve, désignant Pluton d'un geste de la main, ce qui attira le regard de tous les dieux.

-Je me disais juste que si notre père, à qui nous avons quasiment infligé le même châtiment qu'il a infligé à Uranus, n'a pas disparu, je ne vois pas pourquoi Uranus, qui est bien plus puissant que lui, le devrait. Après tout, Uranus est un Primordial, les premiers êtres de la création, qui sont la représentation même de leurs domaines. Je suppose que tant que leurs domaines existeront, eux aussi existeront ? Formula pensivement Pluton, s'attirant les regards estomaqués des dieux.

-Oncle Pluton, on croirait entendre tête de chouette. S'amusa alors Mercure, ce qui fit exploser de rire Apollon, Mars et Neptune, et attira le regard courroucé de Minerve et Diane.

-En tout cas, si ta théorie est vraie, cela veut dire qu'Uranus n'a jamais été vaincu. Fit alors Minerve, agréablement surprise par la théorie de Pluton.

-En tout cas, moi je dis que le fils d'Uranus est une menace trop grande pour l'Olympe. Je propose de l'exécuter sur le champ. Déclara Jupiter dans toute sa splendeur.

-Mais père, ne serait-ce pas trop dangereux de s'attaquer au fils d'un primordial, surtout Uranus ? Demanda alors Mars au choc de tous.

-Que vois-je ? Mars qui pour une fois, n'est pas prêt à exécuter quelqu'un ? Ne put s'empêcher de charrier Vulcain.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Tout d'abord, je trouve ça déshonorable de s'attaquer à quelqu'un juste à cause de sa naissance. A Rome, tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de faire ses preuves ! Et puis, je ne suis pas suicidaire, contrairement à mon alter égo grec, je sais très bien que face à Uranus, on n'a aucune chance. Après tout, si les Titans alors qu'ils étaient au sommet de leur puissance n'ont pas pu le vaincre, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, tête d'enclume, qu'on le pourra ? Répondit le dieu de la guerre avec véhémence, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Vulcain pour l'insulte.

-Mars a raison, et ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dis ça. Père, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s'attaquer à ce Perseus Jackson. Approuva Minerve en faisant un signe de la tête à Mars.

-Jackson ? Vous avez dit Jackson ? S'exclama alors Bacchus qui juste-là, n'avait rien écouté.

-Oui ! Pourquoi, ça te dit quelque chose, le sac à vin ? Répondit Mars, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Bacchus.

-Bien-sûr que ça me dit quelque chose ! Franchement, Mercure devrait aussi savoir qui c'est, attendu qu'il est le dieu des messagers et de toutes ses bêtises. Même toi, père, tu devrais savoir qui il est ! Rugit presque Bacchus, choquant une fois de plus tout le monde.

-Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent ensemble Jupiter et Mercure.

-Bien entendu ! Ce gamin est célèbre pour être une véritable tête pensante, mais ce n'est pas ça qui a attiré mon intérêt. Sa mère, une mortelle nommée Sally Jackson, c'est la propriétaire d'une immense société internationale et l'une des femmes les plus riches au monde ! Elle possède _Uranus Airlines_ , ce qui veut dire qu'elle passe son temps dans ton domaine, et vu qu'elle a rachetée une société nommée Fedex, elle fait directement concurrence à Mercure. Répondit Bacchus, laissant tous les dieux présents bouche bée.

-Comment, par Pluton, sais-tu ça ? Demanda Diane complètement abasourdie, Pluton lui demandant de le laisser en-dehors de ça.

-Très simple ! Les Jackson sont connus pour organiser les meilleures fêtes, les meilleurs Galas, les meilleures réceptions, où l'alcool coule à profusion, et je peux vous dire qu'ils savent s'amuser ! Je dois avouer que le vin qu'ils servent est d'excellente qualité, et je ne vous parle pas du reste ! Dit alors Bacchus d'un air béat, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose de fantastique.

-Bacchus, ne me dis pas que tu as bu de l'alcool alors que je t'ai puni ? Demanda d'un ton sans appel Jupiter.

-Père, ce jeune homme, Perseus, m'a appris une chose pendant ces réceptions, c'est que tu m'as clairement interdit d'invoquer, de conjurer ou de créer toute forme d'alcool, en aucun cas interdit de consommer de l'alcool donné par autrui ! » Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Bacchus, choquant au passage les dieux. Apollon et Mercure ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer, et finirent par se plier en quatre à force de rire, se moquant du visage plus que choqué de Jupiter, tandis que Minerve ne put que féliciter intérieurement Perseus pour avoir trouvé cette faille. Jupiter ne put que rester là, bouche grande ouverte, avant de la refermer et de s'asseoir, pensif. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il trouverait une faille_ , pensa-t-il. C'est alors que Junon s'exclama en envoyant un regard meurtrier en direction de Bacchus.

« Alors tu le savais ! Tu savais qu'il existait, et tu ne nous as rien dit ! Cria-t-elle, s'attirant les regards de tous.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était important, et puis, j'avais autre chose à faire, comme garder ces mômes au Camp Sang-mêlé ! Répondit Bacchus d'un ton las, faisant pouffer une fois de plus Apollon et Mercure face au visage rouge flamboyant de Junon.

-Assez ! Je propose un vote concernant l'exécution de cette potentielle menace pour l'Olympe. Ordonna Jupiter.

-Attendez ! S'exclama alors Minerve.

-Quoi encore ? Ne put s'empêcher de grogner Vulcain, qui avait envie d'en finir avec tout ça.

-La prophétie dit que le héros sera un fils des anciens dieux, or, Uranus est l'un des dieux les plus anciens, attendu que c'est un dieu primordial ! Tout prouve que cet enfant est celui de la prophétie ! Déclara alors Minerve, choquant tous les autres face à son raisonnement.

-Alors raison de plus pour l'exécuter, votons ! Pluton et Vesta auront exceptionnellement le droit nde vote. Moi, je vote POUR ! Déclara alors Jupiter.

-Je vote POUR ! Vota Junon.

-Je vote CONTRE, je préfère éviter d'énerver Uranus. Fit alors Mars.

-Je vote CONTRE, après tout, Perseus est théoriquement mon jeune frère ! S'exclama Venus, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

-Je vote POUR, ce n'est qu'un mâle, bon débarras. Fit Diane, s'attirant le regard courroucé d'Apollon.

-Je vote CONTRE, il m'a l'air intéressant, et puis, quelque chose me dit que dans le futur, il sera pas mal du tout. Contra alors Apollon, Diane murmurant alors Pervers.

-Je vote CONTRE, après tout, j'aurai peut-être une chance de le courtiser. Répondit Mercure, s'attirant un regard mauvais d'Apollon qu'il lui rendit.

-Je vote CONTRE, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de fuir éternellement la prophétie. Fit Vulcain d'un ton monotone, s'intéressant plus à ce qu'il avait dans les mains que la conversation.

-Je vote CONTRE, après tout, c'est grâce à lui que je peux boire de l'alcool à nouveau. Répondit Bacchus.

-Je vote POUR, c'est mon fils qui devrait être l'enfant de la prophétie ! Déclara Neptune.

-Je vote CONTRE, même si c'est l'enfant d'un primordial, il n'en reste pas moins un membre de notre famille. Fit Vesta.

-Je votre CONTRE, je préfère ne pas m'attirer la rage d'Uranus. Ajouta Pluton.

-Je vote CONTRE, il est évident qu'il mange ses céréales, et j'ai entendu dire que sa mère et lui avaient fait de généreux dons pour lutter contre les antiseptiques et les OGM. Fit alors Cérès, éberluant la plupart des dieux par son intérêt soudain envers Perseus.

-Je votre CONTRE, j'ai déjà expliqué mes raisons. Fit Minerve.

-Je vote CONTRE ! » Fit alors une voix inconnue, faisant se tourner tous les dieux vers la porte de la salle du conseil. C'est ainsi qu'ils virent Uranus, se tenant le dos droit, et fusillant Jupiter de ses yeux. Il commença lentement à s'avancer vers les dieux, devenant de plus en plus grand, pour atteindre finalement une taille haute de 24 mètres, soit le double de la taille d'un dieu.

« Seigneur Uranus ! S'exclama alors Minerve, tout en s'inclinant devant lui, suivie de près par tous les dieux sauf ceux qui avaient décidé d'exécuter son fils.

-Pourquoi ne vous inclinez-vous pas ? Demanda le Primordial aux quatre dieux toujours debout.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait s'incliner ! Nous sommes les Olympiens, et c'est nous qui dirigeons le monde. Déclara alors Diane qui envoyait un regard dégoûté vers son frère qui s'était incliné.

-Et je suis le Roi des dieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai m'incliner devant un simple primordial. » Renchérit alors Jupiter.

A ses mots, Uranus vit rouge, il s'approcha alors en moins d'une seconde de Diane avant de l'attraper par la gorge et la soulever dans les airs, s'attirant le regard choqué de tous.

« Ecoutes moi bien, déesse minable. Je suis Uranus, le Dieu Primordial des Cieux et des Constellations ! Je suis le Ciel, je suis les étoiles, et je suis l'air que tu respires ! Je suis le Roi des Primordiaux, et je suis ton aîné ! TU me dois le respect, et si tu t'y refuses, alors je t'y forcerai ! » Rugit férocement Uranus avant de forcer la déesse à genou devant lui, pour finir par la balancer sur son trône, ce qui la rendit inconsciente.

Immédiatement après, Neptune et Jupiter se levèrent avec leurs armes prêtes, mais Uranus fit un simple geste de la main qui leur fit perdre leurs armes, se dirigeant droit dans ses mains. Le Primordial ne put s'empêcher alors d'utiliser l'éclair pour assommer Neptune, et le trident pour épingler Jupiter contre son trône, tandis que Junon était restée tétanisée sur son trône.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Olympiens ! Le premier qui entrave la route de mon fils le paiera de sa vie, je le jure sur ma mère, Chaos ! Jura alors Uranus, le tonnerre grondant comme jamais au loin.

-Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Jupiter ? Demanda Uranus tout en foudroyant de son regard le soi-disant roi des dieux.

-Ou…Oui mon seigneur ! S'exclama alors Jupiter, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager du trident de son frère.

-Bien ! Et je remercie ceux qui se sont opposés à cette mascarade, je peux vous assurer que vous ne le regretterez pas. Fit alors le primordial, avant de diriger son regard vers Mercure et Apollon, qui avalèrent leur salive.

-Je vous préviens tous les deux ! Si l'un de vous ose faire du mal à mon fils en tentant de le courtiser, vous le regretterez amèrement ! » Menaça alors Uranus avant de disparaître dans une sorte de mini-tornade, laissant derrière-lui des dieux plus qu'inquiets.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'au moins, maintenant on sait si oui ou non Uranus serait en colère si on venait à tuer son fils. Blagua alors Mercure, ce qui fit sourire Apollon et Bacchus.

-Apollon, essayes donc de guérir ta sœur et Neptune. Ordonna Jupiter, qui avait enfin réussit à retirer le trident de Neptune.

-Tout de suite ! Répondit Apollon avant d'attraper Neptune et Diane et se téléporter dans son infirmerie.

-Je dois avouer que c'était très plaisant à regarder. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Fit alors Pluton, envoyant un sourire goguenard à Jupiter avant de disparaître.

-Vous avez vu ça ? Il vous a écrasé en quelques secondes ! Et vous voulez le foutre en rogne ? J'suis pas suicidaire moi ! Déclara Mars avant de disparaître avec Venus, tandis que Vulcain partit dans son atelier.

-Bon, moi je retourne m'occuper des mômes ! Fit Bacchus avant de disparaître en même temps que Cérès.

-Je t'avais prévenu, père, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'énerver Uranus. Dit alors Minerve avant de retourner dans son temple, tandis que Mercure retourna s'occuper de ses colis.

-Je pense qu'il est préférable de nous méfier de Perseus. Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser mon champion pour nous assurer sa fidélité ? Proposa alors Junon à son mari.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ce simple garçon puisse nous renverser. » Déclara alors Jupiter, qui s'assit alors pensivement sur son trône.

 _Perseus Jackson, seras-tu notre sauveur, ou notre exécuteur ?_ Pensa alors le Roi des dieux.

* * *

 **Résultats actuels du Poll:**

 **Nico di Angelo: 9**

 **Jason Grace: 7**

 **Octavian Simmons: 6**

 **Mercury: 4**

 **Apollo: 3**

 **Luke Castelann: 2**

 **Venus (male): 1**

 **Frank Zhang: 1**


	4. L'épreuve

**Voilà la suite :D**

* * *

Les gradins du Colisée étaient entièrement remplis de demi-dieux, de descendants de dieux, mais aussi de Larès et autres créatures autorisées. Tous avaient entendu parler du Demi-Primordial Perseus Jackson, et tous voulaient voir ses prouesses. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir un Primordial ou son descendant.

Quant à Percy, il fut emmené dans les salles de préparation de l'arène pour se préparer. Il finit de discuter avec Julia de la Tour lorsqu'Octavian fit son entrée. La prêteuse laissa alors Percy pour se diriger dans les gradins. Percy envoya un petit sourire à Octavian, n'hésitant pas à le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier fit de même.

"Perseus, avant de commencer tes épreuves, je souhaitais rapidement m'entretenir avec toi.", fit le blondinet.

"Je t'écoute, Octavian.", répondit Percy.

"Très bien. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas un excellent guerrier, mais un politicien hors pair. De ce fait, je n'ai pas ma place dans cette arène. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'affronterais pas, Perseus.", révéla alors Octavian en rougissant légèrement de honte en admettant cette vérité.

Percy hocha de la tête avec un sourire en coin. Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'Octavian n'était pas un combattant, et il apprécia fortement qu'il admette ceci au lieu de se ridiculiser ou de fuir.

"J'ai donc décidé de me faire remplacer par mon meilleur légionnaire.", termina de dire Octavian.

Percy fronça légèrement des sourcils, hochant légèrement la tête sur la droite avec un regard curieux.

"Qui est-ce?", demanda-t-il.

Octavian lui fit alors un sourire intriguant.

"Ton adversaire de la Première Cohorte sera Jason Grace, le seul et unique fils de Jupiter du Camp. Je dois avouer que c'est un excellent soldat et qu'il a de la puissance à revendre. Et puis, je me demande franchement comment va se passer le combat entre vous deux attendu que vous dominez le même domaine.", fit alors l'augure.

Percy roula alors des yeux, ce qui attira le regard curieux de l'augure.

"Crois-tu franchement qu'un fils de Jupiter pourra me vaincre? Les cieux, les constellations, le vent et l'énergie sont des domaines que mon père REPRESENTE. Il ne contrôle pas ces domaines, il EST ces domaines, et c'est lui qui autorise Jupiter a en utilisé une partie minime. Et vu que je suis son fils, mon contrôle est égal au sien, enfin, presque. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas ce Jason Grace qui va pouvoir me vaincre dans un concours de puissance.", dit alors Percy avec des yeux brillants.

Octavian hocha simplement de la tête, cela paraissait logique. Il entendit alors une sorte de gong.

"Bon, je te laisse, l'épreuve va bientôt commencée et je ne voudrais pas rater ça. Bonne chance.", dit l'augure avant de partir.

Percy sourit avant de se diriger vers une espèce de râtelier dans lequel se situait des armures pour les gladiateurs. Voyant les armures usées, et pour certaines, couvertes de sueur ou poussière, Percy eut une mine de dégoût.

"Tant pis, je vais garder ma tenue. Pas question que je porte ces immondices, je vais surement attraper le tétanos ou la leptospirose. Ierk!", s'exclama alors Percy.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le râtelier d'armes, et voyant des épées, boucliers, arcs et lances dans des conditions acceptables, il décida tout de même d'attraper l'une des épées.

"Comme ça, je sortirai mon joujou seulement pour ceux qui le méritent. Je me demande si ce Jason a le même.", pensa Percy à voix haute.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que la herse menant au centre de l'arène se leva, et Percy décida donc de faire son entrée. Lorsque ses yeux s'adaptèrent à toute la lumière, il vit alors les gradins bondés de spectateurs. D'ailleurs, il crut remarquer deux personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les gradins.

En effet, Perseus avait développé la capacité inhérente (selon son père) a voir les auras divines. Bon, il ne pouvait pas voir celles des demi-dieux, mais celles des dieux par contre… Ainsi, lorsqu'il remarqua deux lueurs dans les gradins, il décida de les observer de plus près.

D'un côté, il y avait un grand blond aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus ciel amusés, arborant une toge dorée avec un sourire étincelant, et de l'autre, il y avait un blond plus petit aux cheveux courts, avec des yeux bleus mer pleins de malice portant une toge blanche avec un caducée et arborant sur son visage un sourire qui promettant milles blagues. Percy n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître, soit Apollon et Mercure. Il se demanda la raison de leur présence, alors qu'ils auraient pu observer l'épreuve de l'arène depuis l'Olympe ou bien tout autre lieu, mais il se dit que finalement, les dieux pouvaient être bizarres. Il rougit tout de même lorsqu'Apollon et Mercure lui firent un clin d'œil. Il repensa alors à une phrase de son père.

'Mon fils, tu as hérité de ma force et de mes pouvoirs. Mais tu as aussi hérité de la beauté qui est mienne, et tout comme Venus, tu risques fortement d'attirer tous les regards. Ne te laisses pas faire.'

Maintenant, et en voyant les regards plus qu'intéressés de plusieurs hommes et femmes de l'assemblée, il comprit enfin le véritable sens de la phrase de son père. Après tout, sa sœur (ou demi-sœur?), Venus, était soit, la déesse de l'amour, mais aussi de la luxure, de la sensualité et du sexe. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se concentrer sur Henry Wilkinson, qui se tenait debout dans la loge des prêteurs.

"Bienvenue à tous pour cette épreuve de l'arène. Aujourd'hui, et selon la volonté des dieux, Perseus Jackson, fils du Seigneur Uranus, va affronter nos meilleurs éléments afin de déterminer s'il mérite véritablement une place parmi nous en tant que non seulement légionnaire de Rome, mais aussi Centurion!", déclara alors le prêteur.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans toute l'arène et la foule était en délire. Il semblerait que tout le monde était déjà au courant.

"Sur ce, j'annonce l'entrée du premier…", commença Henry.

"Attendez!", hurla alors Perseus d'une voix très forte, attirant l'attention de tous et interrompant Henry.

Henry le regarda, intrigué par son exclamation. Percy lui fit un sourire amusé avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je suis prêt à les affronter deux par deux, voire tous en même temps, comme vous voulez!", déclara-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Tous comprirent la raillerie dissimulée dans ses propos, et certains (les plus idiots) se mirent à le huer, tandis que la majorité des spectateurs se mirent à acclamer Percy. Henry consulta rapidement sa collègue avant de reprendre la parole.

"Fort bien. Sous la demande exprès de notre candidat, nous avons décidé d'accepter sa requête peu orthodoxe. Dans ce cas, j'appelle les centurions des cinquièmes, quatrièmes et troisièmes cohortes à entrer dans l'arène."

La foule se mit de nouveau à hurler, en délire, tandis que trois herses se levèrent pour révéler un total de six centurions. Il y avait trois hommes et trois femmes armés jusqu'aux dents. Percy analysa rapidement la situation. Il vit un homme et une femme rester en arrière avec chacun un arc, tous étant blonds, surement des descendants d'Apollon. A l'avant se trouvaient les quatre autres, chacun avec un gladius et un pavois comme la plupart des légionnaires romains. Il sentit tout de même que quelque chose n'était pas très net, et il comprit rapidement en voyant l'un des hommes avec une sorte de tome sur le côté. C'était un enfant de Trivia, et d'une certaine façon, surement le plus dangereux de tous. Après tout, la magie permettait, pour qui savait l'utiliser, de faire un nombre quasi-infini de choses, si tant est qu'on ne soit pas limité par notre imagination.

Il décida de les railler afin de briser les rangs.

"Hey les bouseux, vous vous ramenez ou vous souhaitez me faire mourir d'attente? C'est surement le seul moyen pour vous de gagner…"

L'un des hommes, qui était très musclé et semblait assez idiot, hurla de façon inintelligible avant de lui courir droit dessus, tandis que les autres centurions restèrent en formation pour observer Percy.

L'idiot eut à peine le temps de s'approcher que Percy décida de donner un coup de poing. Le centurion leva le bouclier avec un sourire mesquin, s'attendant surement à ce que Percy se brise le poignet sur son pavois, mais son sourire s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin de Percy. Il ne comprit rien du tout, et en seulement deux secondes, il voltigea à travers l'arène pour s'écraser avec pertes et fracas contre l'un des murs, sous les regards ébahis et quelque peu effrayés des spectateurs. Un silence s'abattit sur l'arène, avant qu'une ovation ne fusse faite par les spectateurs, ravis de ce rapide échange des plus spectaculaires.

Percy entendit l'un des centurions murmuré.

"Bordel, c'était un fils d'Hercule et il l'a envoyé valdingué comme une vulgaire chiure."

Il leur fit alors un grand sourire, avant de tranquillement s'épousseté de façon hautaine avec une mine dégoutée. Enfin, il regarda la main avec laquelle il avait frappé le pavois avant de s'exclamer.

"Oh! Ma manucure est parfaite, pas même une égratignure."

Les spectateurs éclatèrent de rire tandis que les centurions rougirent de honte. Ils discutèrent rapidement entre eux avant de foncer sur Percy, tentant de l'entourer. Les trois centurions en corps à corps décidèrent de le prendre en tenaille et, avec un cri de guerre, se lancèrent ensemble sur lui pour tenter de le submerger. Percy roula des yeux avant de simplement prendre son envol. Les trois centurions se percutèrent avec force, et seulement l'un d'eux resta debout, soit le fils de Trivia. Percy du tout de même faire très attention, car les deux enfants d'Apollon en profitèrent pour lui tirer dessus très rapidement. Cela devait surement faire partie de leur plan. Percy hésita entre parer les flèches avec sa lame ou bien les éviter, pour finalement se concentrer et faire rapidement tourner le vent autour de lui, envoyant valdinguer les flèches vers leurs envoyeurs.

Ils ne s'y attendirent pas, et on put entendre leurs cris de douleur dans toute l'arène. Les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau. Cependant, Percy n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier les acclamations qu'il du éviter une boule de feu, un présent du fils de Trivia. Ce dernier enchaina rapidement pour tenter de calciner Percy, utilisant sorts après sorts, tandis que Percy voltigea dans les airs en les évitant. Il devait bien admettre que le fils de Trivia était assez doué, mais manquait cruellement de précision. Il décida d'y mettre un terme en fonçant sur ce dernier et lui donnant un coup derrière la nuque avec le gladius qu'il possédait.

Il y eut alors une explosion d'applaudissements et d'acclamations, faisant sourire Percy. Il remarqua alors que les deux plus fervents fans n'étaient autres que les deux dieux, et Percy décida de leur rendre la pareille en leur faisant un clin d'œil, faisant sourire les deux frères.

"Félicitation à Perseus Jackson pour avoir vaincu six centurions à la fois.", fit alors Henry tandis que divers infirmiers vinrent ramasser les blessés, "Maintenant, il est temps pour les centurions des premières et secondes cohortes de faire leur entrée. Précisons tout de même que le centurion de la première cohorte, Octavian Simmons, a décidé de donner sa place au meilleur légionnaire de sa cohorte, Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter!"

Les acclamations retentirent de nouveau, et Percy comprit alors que ce Jason Grace était très apprécié, et connaissant les qualités pour les romains, il devait donc être très fort. Il se mit à sourire tel un idiot, ravi de savoir qu'il allait enfin combattre quelqu'un qui était à se mesure.

Les deux dernières herses se levèrent, et quatre individus firent leur entrée. Percy les observa, remarquant alors qu'il y avait deux hommes et une femme. L'un d'eux était non pas armé d'un gladius, mais d'une arme d'hast tandis que l'autre était armé de deux gladius. La femme quant à elle était armée de deux dagues. Il fronça des sourcils. Ne devait-il pas y avoir quatre personnes?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua à l'arrière un individu qui le laissa pantois. C'était un garçon de son âge, un peu plus grand que lui, blond avec des yeux d'un bleu semblable aux siens. Il avait un sourire en coin, se tenant fier avec un dinar en or dans la main droite. Percy n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'il devait s'agir du soi-disant Jason Grace. Il en bava presque, et par un sursaut de dignité, réussit à s'en empêcher. Non pas sans mal.

Il arqua un sourcil en regardant les trois centurions en face de lui, et ces derniers ne perdirent pas de temps, décidant de l'entourer. Celui avec les deux gladius se précipita sur lui, tandis que celle avec les dagues tenta de le prendre par derrière. Percy se ravisa lorsqu'il voulut s'envoler, remarquant alors que celui avec l'arme d'hast n'attendait que ça. Il remarqua alors que Jason n'avait pas bougé et semblait simplement attendre. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Percy. Si Jason voulait un spectacle, alors il l'aurait.

Il se concentra alors, décidant d'utiliser une astuce de son père. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, devenant ambre, au plus grand choc de tous. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, et s'exclama dans une voix grave et rocailleuse.

" **Vous n'êtes pas dignes de vous tenir devant moi, Jedi! Inclinez-vous devant le côté obscur de la Force!** "

La majorité des demi-dieux et descendants ayant compris la référence, ils se mirent à pousser des acclamations. Percy décida simplement de continuer sa petite mise en scène, se retournant alors vivement vers la femme centurion derrière-lui et l'envoyant valser au loin avec une rafale de vent, se servant de la paume de sa main comme l'aurait fait un maître de la Force. Sous les acclamations de la foule en délire, il déversa alors un flot d'éclairs violacés sur le centurion avec deux gladius, décidant alors de s'amuser, il se mit à ricaner de façon machiavélique tout comme l'aurait fait Dark Sidious aussi connu sous le nom de Palpatine.

Le centurion avec l'arme d'Hast se mit à suer à grosses gouttes, voyant ses camarades à terre, tandis que Jason avait les yeux écarquillés, impressionné par la mise en scène de Percy. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs scandaient "Perseus! Perseus!", dirigés par Apollon et Mercure qui avaient adoré. Apollon regarda alors Mercure.

"Je te préviens, frère ou pas, Perseus est à moi! Il est parfait, et tu as vu à quel point c'est un bon acteur?", dit le dieu des prophéties.

Mercure lui envoya un regard noir.

"J'ai surtout vu qu'il était rapide et moqueur, comme moi! Ne crois pas que je vais te le laisser.", répondit le dieu des messagers.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua un certain Uranus déguisé derrière-eux et les dardant de son regard le plus noir. Une chose était sûre, courtiser Perseus ne serait pas chose aisée avec un tel père.

De son côté, Octavian laissa échapper un sifflement en voyant la façon d'agir de Percy, et il dut admettre qu'en le voyant avec autant de pouvoir et de force l'avait excité comme jamais. Il se dit alors qu'il ferait tout pour que Percy soit sien, quid à écraser la concurrence ou bien la faire disparaitre. Il affirma sa volonté en voyant les regards plus que pervers qu'envoyaient plusieurs légionnaires, fussent-ils hommes ou femmes, dans la direction de Percy.

Dans l'arène, Percy dirigea alors son regard vers celui avec l'arme d'Hast, et de façon magistrale, il s'exclama.

" **Rejoins le côté Obscur, mon enfant! Soumets-toi à moi, et tu auras la vie sauve."**

Au plus grand choc de Percy, le centurion sembla y réfléchir, et le choquant encore plus, il laissa tomber son arme avant de se mettre à genou. Percy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais non, le centurion à genou n'avait pas disparu. La foule en délire se mit alors à applaudir avec férocité, et Percy remarqua alors que dans les gradins, Octavian se prit la tête dans les mains tandis que les légionnaires de la première cohorte semblèrent avoir honte. Il comprit que ça devait surement être le second centurion de la première cohorte. Il laissa alors échapper un ricanement, et pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, envoya une salve d'éclairs sur le centurion à genou.

" **Je refuse d'avoir un faible à mon service!** "

Les applaudissements retentirent, et Percy nota alors dans les yeux de Jason une lueur de mécontentement. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir apprécié que Percy s'attaque à un homme à terre. Il haussa des épaules, car après tout, à terre ou pas, un ennemi restait un ennemi, et ça son père le lui avait bien fait comprendre, surtout lors de l'un de leurs entrainements. En effet, Percy avait réussi à mettre son père à terre, et lorsque son père rendit les armes, il attendit que Percy se retourne pour le mettre à terre. Il lui avait alors dit.

"L'honneur est fait pour les morts, mon fils. Même à terre, un ennemi reste un individu dangereux, alors ne tournes jamais le dos jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr qu'il soit incapable de se retourner contre toi."

Depuis, Percy avait retenu la leçon. Il n'avait plus jamais réussi à vaincre son père, mais il avait alors comprit que celui-ci s'était laissé vaincre pour lui apprendre cette dure leçon. Un mal pour un bien. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Jason s'avancer vers lui, et il retint son souffle.

Ce dernier jeta alors son dinar en l'air, et la pièce se transforma alors en un gladius en or impérial de grande beauté avec inscrit sur la lame 'IULIUS'. Percy siffla d'admiration en voyant la lame, comprenant que cette épée avait alors appartenu à Julius César, IULIUS étant son véritable nom.

"Je veux t'affronter à pleine puissance, comme un véritable gladiateur!", s'exclama alors Jason d'une voix vive pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

Etonnamment, un silence s'abattit sur toute l'arène, et les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Percy inclina la tête sur la droite, pensif.

"Es-tu sûr de ce que tu souhaites? Si je me lâche, tu risques d'en souffrir.", répondit alors le demi-primordial.

Jason hocha de la tête avec conviction.

"J'en suis sûr. Je n'ai pas peur, et je suis le fils de Jupiter, je ne faillirai pas devant toi, fils d'Uranus.", répondit alors le demi-dieu.

Percy, ayant senti la présence de son père dans les gradins dirigea alors son regard vers ce dernier, lui posant alors une question muette, à laquelle celui-ci répondit par l'affirmative. Percy redirigea alors toute son attention sur Jason.

"Très bien, comme tu voudras.", dit-il simplement.

Pour la première fois, Jason lui envoya un sourire radieux et Percy ne put s'empêcher de répondre de même. Il se concentra, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur naturelle, et les cieux s'assombrirent rapidement. Le vent se leva avec violence, et le tonnerre gronda de façon assourdissante sous les regards ahuris des spectateurs. Même les nombreux dieux présents (car d'autres avaient décidé de venir assister au dernier combat) écarquillèrent des yeux face à tant de puissance. Evidemment, Uranus eut un regard fier en voyant l'étendue de la puissance de son fils. Son plan se déroulait parfaitement. Il ressentit alors une source de puissance importante à sa droite, et lorsqu'il se tourna pour savoir de qui venait cette puissance, il fut étonné de ne voir nul autre qu'Aeolus, le Primordial de la lumière.

"Que fais-tu ici, Aeolus ?" demanda alors Uranus, intrigué par la présence de son frère qui d'habitude ne sortait jamais de son immense palais blanc.

Aeolus était assez grand avec de longs cheveux lisses et argentés et des yeux d'un blanc lumineux. Sa peau était opaline, son corps musclé vêtu d'une toge blanche immaculée et son visage était fin. Il ressemblait à un prince de conte de fées.

"Croyais-tu vraiment que le fait que notre Roi ait enfin désigné un héritier passerait inaperçu? A part Tartare et Terra, nous sommes tous au courant concernant l'existence de ton fils, et tu devrais t'estimer que ce soit moi qui soit venu. Ça aurait pu être Nyx ou bien Eros, et je sais que tu ne les supportes pas.", répondit le primordial.

Uranus roula des yeux face à la réponse de son 'frère'. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas pu cacher de façon indéfinie l'existence de son fils, mais il pensait qu'ils l'auraient découvert un peu plus tard, après son accession à un domaine ou deux.

"Et pourquoi as-tu insisté pour être celui qui m'avertirait?", demanda alors le Roi des Primordiaux, intrigué.

Aeolus le regarda avec un petit sourire avant de regarder à nouveau Percy.

"Très simple. J'ai décidé de courtiser ton fils, Uranus.", répondit alors Aeolus en ricanant face au regard estomaqué de son frère.

"J'espère que tu plaisantes, Aeolus?", fit alors Uranus d'une vois menaçante.

Aeolus, sentant le danger leva alors les mains pour apaiser son frère.

"Je suis parfaitement sérieux, Uranus. Ton fils est véritablement parfait. Sans compter qu'il est ton héritier désigné, et qu'il permettrait d'unir à jamais nos domaines. Le seul inconvénient est que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir conquérir ton fils.", fit alors le Primordial de la lumière.

"Quoi?!", rugit alors Uranus.

Quelques spectateurs se retournèrent vers lui, étonné par son sursaut de colère, mais se reconcentrèrent vite fait sur le centre de l'arène lorsqu'ils reçurent un regard promettant mille souffrances de la part d'Uranus.

"J'ai eu vent de la part d'Eros, et tu sais à quel point c'est une véritable commère concernant son domaine, que d'autres primordiaux seraient très intéressés par ton fils.", répondit Aeolus.

Uranus prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

"Qui?", demanda-t-il simplement.

Aeolus tressaillit face à la voix impérieuse d'Uranus. Il n'aurait peut-être dû ne rien dire, mais c'était trop tard.

"Selon le Roi de l'Amour, Erebus, Thanatos et Pontus sont très intéressés. Comme tu le sais, Erebus et Nyx se sont séparés, Thanatos n'a jamais été en couple comme moi, et Pontus a convaincu sa femme qu'un troisième membre dans leur couple serait parfait.", expliqua alors le primordial de la lumière.

"Non seulement je dois surveiller ces deux abrutis," il pointa du doigt Apollon et Mercure, "mais en plus, je dois aussi surveiller les autres primordiaux? Je me dis que je n'aurai jamais dû quitter la Cour Céleste!"

Aeolus ne sembla entendre qu'une partie du discours d'Uranus, soit la partie concernant Apollon et Mercure. Il envoya un regard noir envers les deux dieux, qui ressentirent alors un frisson les parcourir. Uranus n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa diatribe qu'il ressenti une présence à côté de lui, voyant alors Hemera apparaitre. Cette dernière était de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux brillants comme le soleil. Elle portait une toge dorée ressemblant étrangement à Apollon. La primordiale de Jour venait d'arrivée.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Uranus, je t'aiderai à surveiller tout ce beau monde.", fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

"Et pourquoi tant de bonté?", demanda alors Uranus en arquant un sourcil.

Hemera lui fit simplement un grand sourire.

"Car ton fils est vraiment trop mignon voyons!", répondit-elle.

Aeolus et Uranus poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération. Si tous les Primordiaux s'y mettaient, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Ils décidèrent d'en discuter plus tard et se concentrèrent sur le combat.

Jason arqua un sourcil en observant le gladius de Percy avant de s'exclamer.

"Je suis persuadé que ton père t'a offert une arme de bien meilleure qualité que ce gladius. A moins que je fus le seul jugé digne d'obtenir une arme de son parent?", railla alors Jason avec un petit sourire goguenard.

Percy plissa des yeux avant de retirer sa chevalière. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, elle se transforma en un éclair semblable à la foudre de Jupiter, mais étant violacé et avec une hampe en platine. Percy fit alors un petit sourire à Jason.

"Il semblerait que je sois le seul qui ait reçu un symbole.", répondit-il.

Jason, qui était resté statufié en voyant l'éclair, rougit de colère en entendant la raillerie de son adversaire. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta corps et âme sur Percy, formant un arc avec son gladius, qui vint alors s'abattre sur la foudre de Percy. Il fut très étonné lorsqu'il ressenti un choc douloureux, s'écartant alors avec hâte de Percy.

"Mon père est l'essence même des cieux, des étoiles, de la foudre et de l'énergie, Jason Grace. Ne crois pas que ton père saura te protéger des effets de mes pouvoirs.", fit alors Percy en remarquant le choc de Jason.

Ce dernier fronça des sourcils. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait affronter Percy au corps à corps. Il se demanda alors si ce dernier était immunisé face à ses pouvoirs, après tout, qui ne tentait rien…

Il se concentra pour faire tomber un éclair droit sur Percy, que ce dernier absorba comme si de rien n'était avant de rouler des yeux. Jason fut persuadé l'avoir entendu murmurer le mot 'idiot'. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, il changea son arme de nouveau en dinar avant de s'envoler à l'autre bout de l'arène, sous le regard curieux de Percy. Jason se plaça alors directement au-dessus de l'une des réserves souterraines d'eau qu'il savait présente et, utilisant ses pouvoirs avec autant de précision que possible, fit en sorte que la foudre frappe plusieurs fois au même endroit. Au bout de quelques secondes, de l'eau se mit à jaillir du sol, et Jason se permit un petit sourire, sous le regard étonné de Percy.

Il manipula alors le vent autour de l'eau pour la diriger vers Percy, et ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque aussi sournoise, fut électrocuté par le mélange, créant alors un immense brouillard autour de lui. Percy laissa échapper un cri de douleur sous le regard triomphant de Jason et les applaudissements des spectateurs. Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée.

En effet, il remarqua que plus aucuns sons n'émanaient de l'endroit où se situait Percy, et surtout, il remarqua le ciel qui s'assombrit pour devenir d'un noir de jais, occultant le soleil sous les regards effrayés des spectateurs. Le vent se soulevant alors comme jamais, et une tornade fit son apparition en plein centre de l'arène. C'était une véritable tempête, et Jason ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine.

Le vent accéléra de façon exponentielle, et c'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler et qu'un nombre incalculable d'éclairs se déversèrent sur le sol de l'arène, Jason essayant tant bien que mal de les éviter. Il vit alors une figure s'élever dans les airs, et remarqua que c'était Percy. Cependant, Percy avait légèrement changé, ses yeux brillants comme jamais, ses cheveux virevoltants dans tous les sens, et l'éclair dans sa main envoyant des arcs électriques un peu partout. Jason remarqua alors une sorte de liquide argenté qui s'écoulait de la bouche de Percy. Etait-ce son sang? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et n'eut pas le temps d'y penser.

Percy, très énervé par le sale coup, qu'il devait admettre très rusé, de Jason, décida de laisser libre cours à ses pouvoirs. Il fonça alors droit sur Jason, et sous le regard ébahi des spectateurs, électrocuta Jason avec sa foudre, lui transperçant le bras, ayant choisi d'éviter une zone mortelle. Jason laissa alors échapper un hurlement de douleur si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre des kilomètres à la ronde. Percy décida alors d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, et d'un coup de poing bien placé, enfonça le fils de Jupiter dans le sol de l'arène.

Un silence mortel plana sur l'arène, tandis que les nuages dégagèrent et que le vent retomba. Tout à coup, les spectateurs applaudirent de toutes leurs forces, scandant le nom de Percy haut et fort, tandis que même les dieux applaudissaient devant une telle scène de spectacle. Dans les gradins, Jupiter fit son apparition entre Mercure et Apollon, arborant une mine sérieuse et défaite.

"Tu nous dois mille dinars chacun père.", fit simplement Mercure avec un grand sourire.

Jupiter roula des yeux avant de donner une bourse à Mercure puis une autre à Apollon. Il darda Percy de son regard le plus noir, mais sentant le regard d'Uranus dans son dos, décida de retourner en sécurité (?) sur l'Olympe. Apollon et Mercure, remarquant le comportement bizarre de leur père se retournèrent, et voyant le regard glacial d'Uranus (et d'Aeolus), blanchirent avant de disparaître dans un pouf, se réfugiant eux-aussi dans leurs domaines. Hemera se contenta de rire, tandis qu'Aeolus ricana face aux mines effrayés des deux dieux. Les Primordiaux prirent alors leur congé, disparaissant pour retourner dans leurs palais tandis que les spectateurs s'époumonaient à acclamer Percy.

Henry Wilkinson se leva alors, faisant signe aux spectateurs de se taire. Lorsqu'il eut enfin le silence souhaité, il décida de s'exprimer.

"C'était un spectacle magnifique, que dis-je, grandiose! En tout cas, je déclare Perseus Jackson, fils d'Uranus, vainqueur de l'épreuve de l'arène, avec un temps record!"

Les applaudissements reprirent avec entrain, et Percy leur fit un sourire avant de s'incliner sous les ovations du public. Il vit alors des infirmiers se diriger avec hâte vers Jason, qui commençait à reprendre conscience. Il décida de s'approcher du demi-dieu, et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

"Beau combat, Jason Grace. J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça.", dit alors Percy avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

"Comptes sur moi, Perseus Jackson.", répondit Jason avec un sourire assez douloureux.

"Tu as mérité le droit de m'appeler Percy, Jason.", fit alors Percy alors que Jason fut emmené par les infirmiers.

Percy se retourna alors pour voir Henry et Julia s'approcher de lui, chacun arborant un grand sourire.

"C'était grandiose, Perseus!", fit Julia en lui serrant la main.

"Elle a raison, c'était franchement magnifique à voir. En tout cas, tu as largement gagné ta place en tant que centurion, et il semblerait que tu aies déjà trouvé ta cohorte.", continua alors Henry.

Percy inclina la tête sur la droite tout en levant un sourcil, la mine curieuse.

"Eh bien, lorsque Flavius s'est mis à genou devant toi dans l'arène, il a de facto abandonné sa position de Centurion en reconnaissant ta supériorité. Félicitations, Perseus Jackson, Centurion de la Première Cohorte.", expliqua alors le prêteur.

Percy hocha simplement de la tête avant de décider de rejoindre Octavian, qui semblait l'attendre à l'arrière. Ce dernier, à son plus grand choc, le prit dans une accolade.

"Perseus, ce combat était une véritable œuvre d'art. Et mes félicitations pour être devenu centurion de ma cohorte. Tu vas voir, ensemble, nous allons vite devenir prêteurs.", dit alors Octavian.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette embrassade, et n'étant habitué qu'à en recevoir de ses parents, Percy rougit farouchement, sous l'œil appréciateur d'Octavian, et les regards jaloux de tous ceux qui observaient la scène.

"Sur ce, viens donc, il est temps de te présenter à ta cohorte!"


End file.
